Rei (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0
Summary Rei is the successor of Nanto Suichō Ken, a sect of Nanto Seiken. Rei was born under the Star of Justice which determine that Rei would live and die to protect the lives of the innocent. After the nuclear apocalypse, Rei's younger sister Airi was kidnapped by Jagi while he was pretending to be Kenshiro, this causes Rei to search for a man with seven scars. Fortunately for the Kenshiro, he helped Rei save his sister which convinced him that Kenshiro didn't do it. Rei was struck with a fatal injury during his fight against Raoh who struck him in a pressure point which would kill him in three days. During his last three days, he saved Mamiya from her slavery by killing another member of the Nanto Rokusei Ken, Yuda before dying. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, High 6-B with the Danko Sōsai Ken Name: Rei (Also known as the Star of Justice) Origin: Fist of the North Star Gender: Male Age: 20's Classification: Member of the Nanto Rokusei Ken (Six Sacred Fists of Nanto), Successor of Nanto Suichō Ken Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Is a master of Nanto Seiken), Air Manipulation, Chi Manipulation (By using Nanto Seiken, Rei can use air pressure to cut apart his opponents), Fate Manipulation (Managed to save Mamiya and removed the Star of Death from her), Status Effect Inducement (With the Komen Yu, Rei can paralyze any opponent he slashes) Attack Potency: At least Country Level (Can harm Kenshiro, Killed Yuda who can harm him), Large Country Level with the Danko Sōsai Ken (In Raoh's vision he saw Rei killing him with the Danko Sōsai Ken) Speed: FTL (Can react to Raoh and Kenshiro's attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Country Level Durability: At least Country Level (Survived hits from Kenshiro and Yuda) Stamina: Superhuman (Managed to stand on a pole for six days straight, As the successor of Nanto Suichō Ken he should be comparable to former successors who could stand on a pole for ten days straight) Range: Standard melee range to Extended melee range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Most of Rei's moves require the movement of his legs Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Nanto Seiken: Rei is a practitioner in Nanto Seiken, the polar opposite of Hokuto Shinken. The main ability of Nanto Seiken is to use air pressure to create waves around the user's fist or fingers to slice up the opponent. Rei is the successor of a form of Nanto Seiken known as Nanto Suichō Ken which has the user move like a bird with unparalleled force. ** Hien Ryūbu (Flying Swallow Flowing Dance): Hien Ryūbu is a technique where Rei jumps into the air and mimics the form of a bird before slicing the opponent into pieces. ** Seiki Mōha (Awful Netting Wave): Seiki Mōha is a technique where Rei rapidly slices the opponent which causes a large number of slashes all over the opponent's body. ** Ko Ha Ryū (Tiger Destroys Dragon): Ko Ha Ryū is a technique where Rei stabs his opponent which puts the opponent in a state where they appear to be dead. ** Danko Sōsai Ken (Resolute Mutual Death Fist): Danko Sōsai Ken is a technique where Rei sacrifices his life force to attack the opponent by slicing them into pieces. ** Nanto Gekisei Kakubu (Striking Star Frightening Dance): Nanto Gekisei Kakubu is a technique where Rei slices the opponent's face with his arms. ** Hishō Hakurei (Soaring White Loveliness): Hishō Hakurei is Rei's ultimate technique, he pushes his hands against the ground and boosts himself into the air before slashing his opponent's shoulders. ** En'ou Soushou (Dual Talons): En'ou Soushou is a technique where Rei charges his hands with chi and slash the opponent with them. ** Hichō Rangeki Ha (Flying Bird Wild Halberd Wave): Hichō Rangeki Ha is a technique where Rei rapidly slashes the opponent while in mid-air. ** Hiten Zetsurei (Heaven's Glory): Hiten Zetsurei is a technique where Rei jumps into the air and fires chi into the ground before the areas where the chi landed erupt into pillars of energy. ** Ousou Reppa (Talons of Destruction): Ousou Reppa is a technique where Rei fires a small ball of chi which explodes into a large number of slash waves that cut any opponent near it into pieces. ** Jinshū Shi Zan (Swift Attack Beak Slash): Jinshū Shi Zan is a technique where Rei jumps into the air and dives into the opponent with his hands first while slashing. ** Kakuyoku Jinzan (Crane Wing Rapid Slash): Kakuyoku Jinzan is a technique where Rei jumps into the air and spins around while slashing which slices any opponent around Rei into pieces. ** Komen Yu (Lake Surface Swimming): Komen Yu is a technique where Rei slashes the opponent which paralyses them. ** Kūbuen Ri Zan (Departing Slash of the Sky Dancing Swallow): Kūbuen Ri Zan is a technique where Rei jumps into the air repeatedly slashes the opponent. ** Kyōkaku Shōbu (Wild Crane Soaring Dance): Kyōkaku Shōbu is a technique where Rei jumps into the air while slashing with his arms. ** Mugai Zetsuei Shō (Lesser Outside Shadow-splitting Palm): Mugai Zetsuei Shō is a technique where Rei stabs the opponent in the chest with his hand. ** Senjin Gaha Zan (Thousand Dust Rock Destruction Slash): Senjin Gaha Zan is a technique where Rei rapidly slashes his opponent. ** Suzaku Tenshō (Vermillion Sparrow Unfolding Flight): Suzaku Tenshō is a technique where Rei slashes the opponent's face. ** Tensei Kakushou (Heavenly Tackle): Tensei Kakushou is a technique where Rei knocks the opponent into the air before slamming them into the ground. ** Tenchi Bunryuushu (Earth-Splitting Dragon Hand): Tenchi Bunryuushu is a technique where Rei slashes the air which sends waves of chi at the opponent. ** Zanchō Zan (Remnant Bird Slash): Zanchō Zan is a technique where Rei slashes the opponent which will tear apart their body if they move within three seconds. If they don't move then the parts of their body where they were slashed will reattach themselves. ** Yōsō Sankaku Kyaku (Hawk Talon Triangle Kick): Yōsō Sankaku Kyaku is a technique where Rei jumps from a wall and kicks the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 6